Rosa de elite
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Rose no asistía a Hogwarts. Entonces, ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Porqué terminaron casados? Todo fue cuestión de una deshonra que debía ser saldada. Scorpius/Rose. Este fic participa del Reto "La sanguinolencia del tiempo" del Foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas".


**Rosa de elite **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto "La sanguinolencia del tiempo" del Foro "El Escorpión que coleccionaba rosas"._

Me tocó el siglo XII, con la palabra vestido.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy se despertó cuando los rayos dorados de la mañana le acariciaron el rostro. Junto a su mano pudo sentir una espesa cabellera pelirroja que hacía parecer el lecho prendido fuego. Le extraño que su esposa no se hubiera levantado a preparar el desayuno pero de igual manera no le dijo nada. Rose se movió a su lado dándole la espalda.

Sintió que los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron en cuanto hizo las mantas a un lado. El muchacho se puso de pie y caminó por los interminables pasillos de la casa hasta la habitación de su hijo. Abraxas dormía aún plácidamente en su cuna. Scorpius se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana y el calor de la mañana le penetró por los poros de la piel.

El aire le acarició el rostro como una manera más de empezar a recordar.

* * *

_El color que predominaba en el bosque era el verde. A donde quiera que mirará veía el color verde reinando; las hojas de los árboles y la hierba que se extendía a ambos lados del sendero de piedras irregulares._

_Ese bosque era el único lugar donde Scorpius podía practicar sus hechizos reglamentarios de magia. Su primer año en Hogwarts había concluido y solo restaba esperar que los días calurosos de verano pasarán rápidamente para volver al colegio que sus puertas le abrió._

_Era una chica de su misma edad que llevaba el color del ocaso en su cabello y los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida._

_Esa fue la primera ve que la vio._

* * *

_Pronto será el Baile del Amanecer, _se recordó Scorpius mentalmente. Ese baile era una tradición en su familia desde sus orígenes, generalmente para presentar a los nuevos integrantes de la familia ante la sociedad de la época.

Su hijo Abraxas pareció escuchar sus pensamientos por lo que emitió un pequeño sonido desde su cuna, haciendo que su padre pusiera su mirada en él.

Luego el silencio volvió a instaurarse.

* * *

_— ¿Cómo es tu nombre? —preguntó Scorpius la segunda vez que vio a la muchacha desconocida de cabello rojo y ojos azules._

_Ella lo observó algo dubitativa._

_No pudo sostenerle la mirada por demasiados segundos. Según las reglas de la época, ninguna muchacha debía mirar a los ojos a un chico que no fuera su prometido._

_—Rose Weasley._

_Ese nombre quedó grabado en su memoria a fuego._

* * *

El color tormenta de los ojos de Abraxas de pronto fueron el centro de la habitación. El pequeño que no tendría más de unos meses, agitó sus pequeñas manitos en el aire y se restregó los ojos con suavidad.

Scorpius lo tomó en brazos.

* * *

_Esa tarde no se dio cuenta que tenía una espectadora. Solamente se dejo llevar por la seguridad que corría por sus venas a la hora de dejar fluir su magia y varios hechizos de distintos colores salieron en todas las direcciones._

_—Eres un mago. —dijo Rose como si hubiera descubierto algo inesperado, de echo lo era. — ¿Vas a Hogwarts?_

_Scorpius, de tan solo doce años, le sonrió con confianza._

_—Soy de Slytherin. —afirmó. — ¿Conoces la magia?_

_Ella se acercó un poco más, siempre conservando la distancia._

_—Mi familia es mágica. Mi madre me enseña en casa._

* * *

Abraxas era su misma imagen.

Con el cabello rubio platinado que apenas aparecía sobre su cabeza, la piel como la nieve con solamente tres pecas sobre su nariz, la barbilla afilada que le recordaba a su padre Draco y los ojos tormenta. A pesar de que se parecía mucho físicamente a él, no se podía negar que era digno hijo de Rose Weasley. Tenía su misma tranquilidad.

* * *

_Scorpius y Rose estaban sentados junto al río que interrumpía el sendero de piedras del bosque, lanzaban piedras al agua y veían las figuras que provocaban._

_—Yo te he dicho como es mi nombre pero tú no me has dicho como te llaman tus padres._

_—Soy Scorpius Malfoy._

_Él le extendió su mano de forma caballerosa y Rose la aceptó. Scorpius depósito un ligero beso sobe el dorso de su mano. Una sonrisa se cruzó por el rostro de los niños._

_Fue la primera vez que sintió su piel con sus labios._

* * *

Scorpius acarició el rostro de su hijo con su dedo índice. Un toque ligero como una pluma pero una caricia al fin y al cabo. El pequeño sonrió bajo su contacto.

— ¿Te alegras de verme, pequeño? —le preguntó en voz alta y solo obtuvo una mirada curiosa como respuesta. —Supongo que si.

La mirada curiosa se intensificó.

* * *

_Durante las siguientes semanas se encontraron en el mismo lugar del bosque, observaron el crepúsculo juntos, conversaron durante horas enteras, dándose cuenta que tenían más en común de lo que pensaron._

_—No es correcto. —mencionó Rose, Scorpius la miró sin saber que decir. —No es correcto que nos veamos a escondidas. Imagina lo que dirían nuestras familias._

_—No quiero que dejemos de vernos._

_—Yo tampoco. —admitió Rose con una discreta sonrisa._

* * *

De repente, su mente se vio invadida por el recuerdo de la ocasión en que Rose le habló por primera vez sobre el mundo muggle. Scorpius apenas tenía contacto con el mundo no mágico, ya que su familia nunca fue amante de los muggles y además estaban viviendo una guerra civil... Algo llamado la Guerra de Sucesión.

Igual así, Scorpius admiró la paciencia de Rose cuando le explicó cada una de las cuestiones políticas y reales de la Inglaterra muggle.

* * *

_— ¿Porqué dices que el Rey Esteban es un impostor? —preguntó Scorpius._

_Rose estaba recostada sobre su pecho. Después de varias ocasiones insistiendo, ella se animó a traspasar los umbrales del tuteo y la cortesía, comenzando a dejarse llevar por sus verdaderos deseos._

_—El Rey Enrique nombró a su hija Matilde como la sucesora al trono pero a su muerte, Esteban se autoproclamo rey._

_— ¿Y eso esta mal? —preguntó Scorpius, ignorando la situación que se vivía en el otro mundo._

_—Esteban juro lealtad a Matilde frente al Rey Enrique, fue faltar a su juramento. —explicó ella y sus dedos se juntaron con los de Scorpius. —Pero cuando el príncipe Enrique II sea rey, todo será mejor._

* * *

Movió la cabeza suavemente. Recordando que no siempre todo fue tan perfecto. La tarde que cambio su vida, quizás fue la tarde donde se dio cuenta que existía una posibilidad de ser feliz junto al Rose el resto de su vida.

En ese instante creyó que su mundo se podría de revés y que todos los buenos momentos que compartieron con Rose, se irían por tierra.

* * *

_Todo sucedió de forma muy rápida._

_Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Cuando se dieron cuenta, el padre de Rose, Ron Weasley a quien Scorpius reconoció por el parecido físico con su hija, lo observaba con los ojos rabiosos._

_— ¿Qué hace con mi hija!?_

_De repente el cuerpo del mayor se vino sobre el suyo. Ron Weasley lo sujetó por las solapas de la camisa y Scorpius pensó por un segundo que se atrevería a golpearlo._

_—No estábamos haciendo nada malo, padre. —intervino Rose, intentando que su padre soltara a Scorpius._

_Su padre no le prestó atención._

_—Este pervertido te ha deshonrado, Rosie. —Deberá casarse contigo o por todo el pueblo se correrá su reputación._

* * *

Unos pasos aproximándose por el pasillo le hicieron pensar que Rose despertó. Con el cabello todo desordenado y los ojos un poco cerrados por el sueño, Rose seguía siendo hermosa como de costumbre. No puede evitar pensar que ha sido una verdadera suerte encontrarse con una muchacha como ella y tener aún más suerte de que sea su esposa.

—El desayuno esta pronto.

Scorpius la miró como si no pudiera creerlo.

— ¿Cómo...?

—Sigo siendo mejor que tu cuando se magia se trata. —comentó con una sonrisa de medio lado. — ¿Por qué no aprovechamos antes que Abraxas despierte?

_La insinuación no fue rechazada._

* * *

_Cuando su padre se enteró que debía casarse con nada más ni nada menos que con Rose Weasley, la hija de Ron Weasley, no hizo un escándalo porque no era propio de un Malfoy pero no le sentó nada bien. Draco siempre quiso otra clase de señorita para su hijo pero al final terminó aceptando la unión, ya que de lo contrario, Weasley armaría un alboroto que no le convenía._

_En la celebración, Rose lució un hermoso **vestido**celeste que era sencillo pero de igual forma le hacía parecer una sirena que acababa de salir de agua._

_—Rose Weasley Granger, ¿Acepta por esposo a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy? —preguntó el sacerdote que presidía la ceremonia, la señora Weasley insistió para que fuera ante los ojos de su dios muggle._

_Ella lo miró y Scorpius notó una gota de sudor corriendo por su frente._

_—Si acepto._

* * *

Tiempo después, Abraxas no tardó en llegar al mundo. Ambos fueron padres con tan solo quince años, porque así lo establecieron sus padres y así ellos lo afirmaron.

— ¿Muchos preparativos quedan aún para el Baile del Amanecer?

Rose volteo para mirar a Scorpius a los ojos cuando le contestó.

—Si antes estaba enfadada por tener que organizar un Baile del Amanecer...

—Mi madre se ha ofrecido a ayudarte. —interrumpió su esposo.

—No sé que haré ahora que tendré que organizar dos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **La historia comienza a transcurrir durante el reinado de Esteban de Blois por el año 1150, en ese tiempo Scorpius y Rose tienen aproximadamente doce años. Cuando tienen a Abraxas, ya están bajo el reinado de Enrique II.

Ambos se casan porque Ron los encuentra hablando, en esa época se consideraba que las mujeres no podían hablar con los hombres y en caso de hacerlo, un pariente masculino debía estar presente. Por eso dice que la deshonra y demás.

Cuando tienen a Abraxas tienen quince años, porque antes se consideraba que una mujer que no daba a luz a su primer hijo antes de los veinte, no era fértil.


End file.
